


Like a Fine Wine

by IntrepidEscapist



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Cock Rings, Cunnilingus, Desperation, Desperation Play, F/M, Femdom, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrepidEscapist/pseuds/IntrepidEscapist
Summary: Collection of HisoBisky smut because there is none and I had to be my own hero and write it myself.





	1. Good Taste

Bisky took great pride in her perfectly adorable appearance, training her nen almost religiously so she could achieve the perfect form of body and mind. She spent days sketching out what she wanted her ideal form to look like, spent thousands of jenny getting outfits that would suit her, and when she finally took on the form that made her look like the perfect princess she always wanted she made a mental note to destroy anyone who ever saw her out of form. 

If she spent all that time and effort to look like a pretty doll, there was no way in hell anyone would see her in that brutish hulking form she hated so much.

Of course there were some cons to looking so cute and innocent.  Namely the fact that some people thought they could take advantage of her.  It was annoying but Bisky also took it as a compliment to her efforts.  Obviously they thought such a small, cute young lady could never hold her own. They never suspected that she could be as powerful as she was.  Unfortunately things would get out of hand sometimes, and even though she really didn’t like displaying her strength in front of other people, dead men told no tales.

Today was supposed to be a nice relaxing spa day, followed by a trip to the diamond district in Yorkshin to see if there were any pretty things she could could add to her collection. Lately she’d been tense, antsy. Things went as planned until she was quite literally stolen almost the second she stepped out of the store.  A bag was unceremoniously dropped over her head,the burlap rough on her soft hair and abrasive on her skin.  It was three men from what she could tell.  Rather than make a scene she listened carefully, years of experience dictating that she assess the situation before acting.

Bisky was unceremoniously hurled into the back of a truck. She grimaced at the cold metal on her legs. The dress she wore was no doubt getting smudged and and wrinkled.  The oily smell of grease almost coated her tongue it was so strong. She wasn’t restrained aside from the bag on her head, clearly because they thought she wasn’t enough of a threat to warrant that.  The front doors of the van shut and the metal floor rumbled as the engine started and the vehicle rolled off.

Normally she’d pitch a fit.  This wasn’t how she wanted to destress, and she wasn’t necessarily happy about it, but killing these men would be a great way to blow off all the steam she’d been accumulating.  They likely saw the enormous ten karat ruby ring she bought.  She supposed hers wasn’t the only attention it garnered.  The men were likely going to take her and steal the ring, possibly attempt to hold her ransom if they assumed she was some rich man’s daughter.  

Bisky thought it was awfully nice to them to give her a ride to their gravesite.  Saved her the trouble of finding someplace to let loose. She decided on standing up, moving to sit down with her legs crossed, back to the wall of the truck, bag still over her head.  

When the van stopped there was the telltale thud of the doors being open and slammed shut before light filtered through the thick fibers of the bag on Bisky’s head, the light warm on her dirt smudged knees. A large hand was wrapped around her petite wrist and she was yanked hard enough that her shoulder shifted in its socket, then thrown to the ground. The grass underneath her was warm, and the  dry rattle of leaves shaking in the breeze let her know she was probably the woods of some kind.

“Alright, princess,” the voice was gruff, dripping with cockiness. “You’re gonna play real nice and give us that ring you got.”

Bisky figured they were either going to try and take advantage of her or try and hold her hostage otherwise they wouldn’t have brought her here. She huffed and stood up, pulling the bag off her head with a grimace.  It was so rough on her soft cheeks. Sunlight shone bright in her eyes and after a few seconds of blinking she saw that she was in fact standing in a forest clearing, the flat circular plane of grass a readymade arena courtesy of mother nature. The men were large and dirty looking, with stained shirts and shit-eating grins that let her know they thought she was about as threatening as a fruit fly. The ruby ring was still on her finger. Since they didn’t take it off when they first grabbed her she assumed making her hand it over herself was some kind of intimidation tactic.

One of the other men, a blond with a face like a rocky cliffside reached for her wrist roughly. It didn’t hurt, but she could feel that he was trying to make her bones bend under his grip.

“C’mon, hurry up!” he reached for the ring with his other hands, two fingers poised to pull it off her delicate fingers. Clearly he wasn’t the most patient of the group.

Usually she’d banter a little, spend some time shit talking, but she really wasn’t in the mood for that.  What she was in the mood for was the sound of his bones cracking and splintering when she shot her palm out against the underside of his elbow, breaking it in the opposite direction it was supposed to bend. Tiny splinters of bone burst free from the skin and blood spurted out, running down his arm and spattering Bisky’s dress. She looked down her front, childish moue settled on her face.

The blond with the ruined arm was screaming obscenities, tears streaming down his face while Bisky grasped the bottom of her dress, wondering if the the staining would settle into the fabric permanently or if she could save it with some peroxide later. The other men immediately released their nen and moved to attack her and she fixed them both with a hard stare as they jumped at her, fists raised.  Together they each landed a hit on her cheek and in her gut respectively, sending her flying off into the back of a tree. The wood cracked and splintered beneath her back, her skin rubbed raw by the wood as she slide down to the ground.  So much for trying to save the dress.

“We were gonna keep you around,” one of the men said. She glanced up at him, feeling the murderous intent rolling off him in waves. “But since you’re such a brat we’ll just kill you.”

Bisky had to laugh at that, and that seemed to unsettle the man. He took a wary step back as she got to her feet, one hand over her shoulder as she rolled it out. The blond was being helped by the second man and they both looked at her warily, especially since their boss suddenly seemed intimidated.

“I always liked a man with a sense of humor,” Bisky said, smiling sweetly.

The man in front of her opened his mouth to say something, but instead of words a strangled noise that trailed off into a squeak came out when Bisky released her form, legs stretching out, arms swelling with muscle. The men didn’t get a chance to move more than a foot before she descended on them like divine judgement on a sinner.

The apparent leader was the first to go down with a punch to the stomach that sent him flying in an arc over the clearing.  Bisky put a flat hand over her brow, shielding her eyes from the sun as he soared and inevitably crashed. He wasn’t going to go any farther than that. She looked down at the other two, who were cowering, the scent of urine wafting off the blond with the ruined arm. Bisky took her sweet time walking over to them, and smiled cutely although she didn’t quite like the way it felt on this face.  

She picked the blonde up by the good arm, crushing the bones of his wrist underhand, then tossed him into the air, kicking him like she was scoring a winner soccer goal in the same direction as the other poor bastard. Bisky always had issues with restraint when she was in this form.

The last man seemed like he’d already surrendered to his fate, but Bisky still wound up her punch, swinging her whole body into the blow she landed on his cheek. The man went down into the ground headfirst, the earth collapsing underneath him from the sheer force. His fingers twitched for a moment and then stilled.  

Bisky took a step back and sighed through her nose, a blissful sense of calm washing over her. She felt much better now, better than she did when she went to the spa. Cookie could clean her up later when she got back to her hotel room.  With another deep breath she began to shrink down again, seeming to deflate as she exhaled until she was back to her cute preferred form.  Her dress was bloody and in tatters, but the ring was still on her finger. She took a moment to admire it in the light before turning on her heel and walking out of the woods.  The van was still there, keys in the ignition, but she thought she’d like to take a nice peaceful walk right now.

She hadn’t moved three feet when she felt an overpowering aura radiating out from behind her.

Her first thought was that the man she just plowed into the earth was releasing some residual nen, but a quick glance showed he was completely lifeless.  Maybe it was one of the men she’d launched into the air? She was getting rusty if they weren’t dead. A cursory glance in the direction the men should’ve landed  showed nothing.

When she turned back around her nose bumped into a hard torso.

Bisky leapt back, ready to land more blows, shuddering a bit to keep herself from switching to her brutish hulking form out of surprise so soon after a fight. Her guard dropped the slightest bit when she recognized who was standing in front of her.

Hisoka twiddled his fingers,a faint blush resting high on his cheeks. “Hello~”

Normally Bisky would be drooling, but the realization that he may have seen her when she was horribly muscled and macho hardened her gaze. She’d have to kill him if he saw. Hisoka moaned a little, raising a hand to his mouth to bite at a finger, eyes piercing and gaze heavy.

“Oh that look,” he said, nearly breathless. “You’re making me weak in the knees.”

“Did you see?” Bisky asked.

Hisoka grinned and opened his mouth to say something, but that was all the confirmation Bisky needed before she swelled up again, rushing forward to plant her now much larger foot over his sternum. When she pressed down, feeling the bone bend under her weight, whatever he was going to say turned into a long obscene moan, his golden eyes rolling back the slightest bit.

Admittedly, she was confused.

Hisoka’s chest pushed against the sole of her mary jane while he panted, a thin line of drool trailing from the side of his mouth. Bisky growled and stepped down harder, angry that he wasn’t cowering in fear like he damn well should be.

“L-lower,” Hisoka gasped.

“Excuse me?”

She felt his chest rumble with a weak attempt at laughter and he reached up, the hot sweaty palm of his hand running up the back of her muscled calf.

“Aim lower if you really want me to scream,” he half moaned, voice strained from the pressure threatening to shatter his ribs.

Bisky flushed, embarrassment fanning the flames of her anger from being seen higher. She dropped down, gritting her teeth, the length of her shin pressing his torso down against the ground with so much pressure he sank into the earth a bit.

“What are you doing here?” she hissed. “Tell me before I crush you like the piece of shit you are.”

His whole face was red now. Hisoka’s eyes rolled back down to look at her while he struggled to breathe. He looked delirious, and Bisky wasn’t entirely sure if it was from the lack of air.

“I saw you get taken,” he gasped. “And I followed b-because I’m such a good samaritan.”

“Some help you were,” she growled.

Hisoka licked over his lips and Bisky felt his hands smooth over her legs, the tips of his nails piercing her exposed skin. “Why hide a body like this? I’d show off every inch if I were you.”

She slapped his hands away and Hisoka looked positively delighted. He was mocking her, mocking her for being like this, and her the last dregs of her self control disappeared as she slapped him across the face. His head whipped to the side and he gasped, his body jolting and twitching underneath her.

“You saw what I did to those men, Hisoka? Unlike them there won’t be anything left of you,” she moved off of him and picked him up by the throat. Every inch of exposed skin was flushed, his red hair a mess. The ruby on her hand glinted in the sunlight and she couldn’t help but compare the two. It was a real waste, having to kill him. He was so gorgeous, even as a complete mess.

Hisoka gripped at her wrists but the look on his face was the furthest thing from terror. His left eye was swelling, purple bruising forming quickly, but his pupils were blown wide and despite him choking and gasping for air he looked positively delighted. Bisky glanced down and her eyes widened when she saw a damp patch on the front of his white pants being pushed out and up from an obvious erection.

She was speechless.

Hisoka, despite being in the process of getting choked to death, wasn’t.

“If you dirty talk me like that I’ll cum again,” he moaned.

Out of all the things that happened today, this was the only one she didn’t know how to react to. She hated being seen like this. Hisoka was just as much of a liar as she was, but there was a disconnect between him mocking her for the way she looked and him cumming in his pants like a teenage boy because she threatened him.

Her grip on his neck loosened a little bit so he could breathe. She was still mad, pissed even, that she’d been seen, but this wasn’t the reaction she was used to getting. She wasn’t sure what to do next.

It was a mistake giving Hisoka room to breathe.

“Well?” his voice was hoarse, “Are you going to destroy me? Kill me like you did those other men? I can feel your bloodlust pulsing out of you, oohhh, it’s turning me on.”

She really only had two options here, and her brain switched gears as she weighed the pros and cons of each. Hisoka stared at her, lips curled into an obscene smile, moaning on every exhale.

Bisky dropped him to the ground, her foot planted over his erection this time. Before she could say a word Hisoka tipped his head back and groaned loud enough to disturb some birds from the trees, releasing over the bottom of her shoe, whole body trembling.

Her foot pressed harder against him until he yelped, the noise distinctly a sound of pain.

“Did I say you could cum?” she asked.

Hisoka swallowed, still short of breath. “I didn’t know I wasn’t allowed to. I thought you were going to kill me, you fickle woman~.”

Bisky ground her heel into his crotch again and he jolted, swearing at the pain.

“Now you know.”

For a brief moment a look of trepidation crossed over Hisoka’s face. Bisky thought to herself that sex was always a good way to wind down. She let herself look Hisoka over the same way he had done to her. She remembered the time she saw him completely bare on Greed Island. The memory zeroed in on the water running down his bare chest and she sighed a little bit. 

Bisky stood back and worked her frilly bloomers off her legs, then walked over to a tree stump at the edge of the clearing, setting her underwear down underneath her before spreading her legs. She beckoned Hisoka with the crook of a finger. He eagerly started to get up but she raised a palm.

“No, you’ll crawl.”

Hisoka tilted his head to the side. “I think I’m perfectly capable of walking.”

Bisky gave him a hard look, conveying that she was still considering turning him into a smear on the forest floor. “You’ll crawl.”

Hisoka shuddered, moaning a bit, then set to crawling towards her, grass stains gathering on the knees of his pants. He settled between her legs, setting his palms on the insides of her thighs and leaned forward, lips already parted. Bisky put a large hand in his hair and gripped hard. Hisoka yelped, and looked at her confused. She was sending mixed signals.

“Be a good boy and make me cum,” she said sweetly, “Or I’ll pop your head between my legs like a fucking grape.”

Hisoka nodded, eyes alight with enthusiasm. Bisky steered his head down between her legs and he ran the flat of his tongue against her. She sighed at the wet heat dragging along her entrance. Hisoka groaned like he was dying as he moved to suck on her clit. Bisky let her head tilt back, the anger leaving her body with each swipe of Hisoka’s tongue.

Her legs moved to settle over his broad shoulders. She flexed her thighs and squeezed the sides of his head.  Hisoka whined high from the back of his throat and slid his tongue into her. 

“Oh-hh, f-fuck,” Bisky pulled his head closer, shuddering as his nose brushed over her clit. “Mmm, good boy.”

Hisoka fucked his tongue into her faster at that. Warmth spread through her abdomen and her toes curled as she started to pant. He was good at this, eager too. One of his hands moved up so he could roll her clit between his fingers. She noticed his left shoulder jerking back and forth underneath him. That wouldn’t do.

She squeezed his head tight between her thighs to the point where he stopped moving his tongue.

“You can cum later, it’s my turn,” she said.

She waited for him to raise his hand and place it on her thigh. His fingers trembled. Bisky relaxed her legs and Hisoka let out a choked groan before getting to work again, even harder than before. His thumb pushed hard into her clit and it sent shocks up her legs. She bucked against his face, letting out a moan of her own as her stomach coiled and clenched, sweat beaded on her forehead from the heat radiating through her. Her other hand moved to twist into his hair and she held his head still as she bucked against his mouth.

“Ah, H-Hisoka, keep going, ah, I’m!” she sucked a breath in. “K-keep going!”

He thrust his tongue deep into her, and her eyes rolled back, her stomach dropping out as she came all over his face. She moaned long and low as she rippled around his tongue, the pleasure making her toes curl.

Bisky let go of his hair and moved to tilt his chin up. He looked up ather expectantly, his left eye puffy and bruised purple, face slick with her cum. The makeup that had been on his face was a swirl of mussed color on his cheeks and his eyeliner was smudged at the edges.

“Such a good boy,” Bisky cooed leaning down and smiling at him. She brushed a thumb over his slick lips and his tongue slipped out to lick it.

“Do I get a reward for being so good?” he asked, voice low and husky. His eyes burned lustfully. “I think I deserve it~”

Bisky ran her hand down to his chest and then pushed him hard to the ground. Before he could get up she stood up, making sure to step on his chest as she walked away.

“Your reward is your life,” she said, raising a hand as she walked away. “You convinced me to spare it. If you want, you can have my bloomers.”

She exhaled and shrunk down to size again. She felt light as a feather now. What a way to relieve her stress. 

Before Hisoka could gather himself she was already gone. Her panties were left on the stump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka is hard af to write honestly


	2. Good Taste Pt. 2

Becoming a double star hunter was no easy feat, and though Bisky was fond of taking advantage of her positively adorable demeanor to get the jump on other people, her strength was no joke.  Years of practice training her nen and her body made her one of the strongest people alive.

So it was funny that some young upstart half her age thought that he could surprise her.

Hisoka’s aura was unmistakable. After feeling it a few times (once up close and personal) it was hard to ignore such a suffocating and admittedly powerful presence. Though, no matter how strong he was, Bisky had the confidence that he was twenty years too early to beat her in a fight. She just got better with age.

Not that she was a day over twenty-five.

While she’d been out that day she felt Hisoka’s aura, though very briefly.  She wasn’t stupid enough to discount such a thing and chalk it up to coincidence. Bisky didn’t make it a point to seek him out, but she stayed alert. Based off what little she knew about his personality he wouldn’t confront her in public, but then again, she didn’t know much about him except that he was a liar, he was strong, and that he was devastatingly handsome.

(And he was hung like a fucking horse.)

Still, he was just a cute little boy toy if anything.  She didn’t expect to get much shelf life out of him. Bisky was a busy woman, no time for boyfriends anymore. 

When dusk started to fall Bisky was on the way to one of the many homes she kept. A lady needed her beauty rest no matter where she was, and she preferred a bed for that. This one was a small condo complex in a nice town. The area had enough traffic to keep it interesting but still retained a peaceful atmosphere. Which meant that Bisky immediately felt the disturbance of that suffocating aura when she was four blocks away from her home.

Rather than rush into the situation she decided to take her sweet time.  It wouldn’t take a genius to guess that Hisoka would be waiting for her, perhaps in her home, perhaps just around the general area.  She regarded the ruby ring on her finger as it glinted prettily in the orange light of the setting sun. The deep red color made her think of Hisoka.

A precious ruby soaked in blood.

He liked attention, good or bad, and he was a little unpredictable in his actions.  Hisoka also liked to see her out of form, which was something Bisky was less than enthused about. He struck her as the loner type and it’s not like there was any proof of what she did. Judging by his personality it wouldn’t be something he’d gab about, more like something he’d try and use for leverage to get something he wanted, and he obviously wanted something. He also didn’t seem to take her seriously to a near suicidal degree.  Youthful arrogance was what she pegged it as.

His aura only became more apparent the closer to home she got, but by the time she reached her block she had a few ideas of what she would do depending on the situation that arose. It was always good to have options.

When she opened the door she saw Hisoka building a card tower on her kitchen table.  Bisky flicked the lights on, not acknowledging the little smile he gave her when she walked in.

“Hello, Bisky. You look disarmingly small today,” he said.

Bisky toed her shoes off in the doorway and walked past him, not sparing him a second glance.  She could feel Hisoka turn to look at her as she moved to her bedroom.  She had a few magazines she wanted to read.

“I let myself in,” Hisoka said. She could feel his eyes on her back as she let her long hair down. “I hope you don’t mind.”

She didn’t so much as give him a hum of acknowledgement. She took the pink mantle off her shoulders and rolled her tights off, leaving her in the sleeveless pink dress she picked for the day.  It had a nice diamond pattern around the skirt and something like a corsets lace up in pink ribbon on the front.  She got it for a good price and the color really made her eyes pop.  She went to her nightstand and pulled a couple of magazines out of it.  Bisky sat herself down at the round table, jostling it on purpose so the house of cards would crumble.  Hisoka looked at her, a frown spread on his face.

Bisky tucked a long strand of her hair behind her ear and flipped the first page of her magazine open.  She giggled deviously at the spread of attractive young men in very wet shirts.  It was a good issue.

Hisoka looked at her, shuffling the playing cards on the table into one pile.  Bisky’s total lack of acknowledgement didn’t seem to be sitting well with him.  He picked a card up between two fingers, a colorful joker, and strengthened it with shu before flinging it at Bisky, aiming right between her eyes.

The blonde snatched the card of out the air and crumpled it in her hand before tossing it to the ground. Her eyes didn’t leave the magazine. She would have loved to see the look on his face, but that would ruin the moment.

Hisoka was quiet for a bit.  Bisky turned the magazine on its side so the foldout could open all the way.  Her eyes roamed over the full body spread and a smile crept over her face.

“Why bother with the magazine,” Hisoka brought his finger to the edge of the glossy paper and pushed it down the table, forcing Bisky to look at his face.  “I’m right here~.”

Except Bisky didn’t look at his face.

She leaned back in her seat, eyes closed, a charming smile over her cute, dainty features, and summoned Cookie to start brushing her hair.  She didn’t know what face Hisoka was making but she hoped he was as annoyed as she thought he’d be.  He liked attention so it would be fun to deny him.  See how long it would take for him to react.

Not very long, really.

Bisky hummed as her magical aesthetician ran a comb through her silky hair.  Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Hisoka moving, but she didn’t pay any mind to it until the table was shattered under his leg, guillotine style. Bisky jumped, pulling her knees up and drawing her arms in as her antique table was obliterated. Her heart hammered from the surprise and when she looked at Hisoka he just poked a finger to his cheek innocently.

“Oopsie.”

She looked down at the remains of her table.  It took her a long time to find it, and it came with the matching set of chairs.  All the furniture in her many little houses were colored coordinated and part of a matching, often antique, set, and Hisoka just fucked one of her tables into a million pieces.  She should’ve killed him in the woods.

“I guess you’ll just have to pay attention to me now,” the clown sighed, crossing his legs and resting his chin on his latticed fingers. “It’s a good thing I’m so handsome. There’s a lot to pay attention to.”

Bisky sent her nen construct away and got to her feet, brushing away the splinters and bits of debris that flew off her poor, innocent table.  She would avenge it.  Hisoka on the other hand was delighted by her movement, attention finally on him.

“Oh, are you angry? Are you going to rip me to shreds?” his eyes roamed over her. “It’s a bit of a tight fit in here for your natural form but I’m sure you can make it work.”

So that’s what he was after. Honestly she should’ve guessed that judging by the more than enthused reaction he had to her during their previous...encounter. The grin on his face clearly said he was back for more.

"You,” Bisky struggled to find her words as she tried to quell the budding rage from having her hundred year old table broken, “need to learn some manners.”

“Are you going to beat them into me?” he sounded absurdly hopeful. She could tell he really wanted to see her looking big and brutish. If she’d known he’d be like this she wouldn’t have drooled over him so much at Greed Island.

Who was she kidding. Of course she would have, look at those muscles.

Hisoka looked at her, eyes burning with anticipation and Bisky kicked the chair out from underneath him. He jumped fast enough to get out of the chair but she whipped around and grabbed his ankle, slamming him into the floor where the table remains were. She stepped on his cheek, it was going to turn into a habit at this rate, and mashed his face into the splintered wood.

“You see what you did to my table? I paid fifty thousand jenny for that. It was one of a kind and you broke it.”

Hisoka moaned, fingers twitching. He looked up at her with one eye, aura getting thick.  It would be near overpowering to a lesser person. Bisky frowned. He really did get off on being beaten up, didn't he?  How was she supposed to instill any sense of fear into someone who got off on violence?

“Mmm, but now you’re paying attention to me. And after you tried so hard not to. I’m afraid I’m impossible to resist.”

The amusement in his voice was palpable. Bisky debated what she was going to do with him while she rocked her shoe into his cheek, again.  Hisoka’s clawed hand wrapped around her tiny ankle.

“It’s not the same as before,” he bemoaned. “Why hide such a magnificent body? You aren’t self conscious are you?”

Bisky flushed. “Of course not!”

It was too late.  Hisoka grinned wide, even with half his face mashed against the floor. His eyes flickering with mal intent.

“I think I struck a nerve,” his voice was singsong, mocking. “Are you afraid people won’t like what they see? That you aren’t desirable?”

With a sharp tug he took the older woman down and she shrieked in surprise. She landed flat on her ass, wood bits biting into her legs. Hisoka’s grip on her ankle tightened. She could feel her bones bending and creaking under the pressure.

“Ohhhh, Bisky. To think someone so strong would be so vulnerable. It’s giving me chills~.”

She wanted to break his hand, but he would want that. He wanted her to snap and revert to her larger self and pummel him into the ground.  Bisky hated him for it.

Bisky took a very deep breath, reached down to peel Hisoka’s fingers off her ankle, then stood up and moved to roll him over with her foot.  He was surprisingly pliant, maybe under the impression that she was going to suddenly triple her size and stamp him into the floor.  Instead she took a seat on his lap, legs on either side of him while she fixed him with a borderline unenthused expression. It was hell trying to keep her admittedly short temper under wraps, but she’d be angrier if she saw the look of glee on his face if she lost it.

“Not desirable, huh?” she ground her ass over his crotch. “I think I’m very desirable.”

Hisoka let out a quiet little moan and shifted his hips up, not one to deny himself any pleasure.

“From one liar to another, I doubt that. Why else would you make yourself look like,” he gestured at all of her, “this? You’re intoxicating the other way.”

Flattery would get him anywhere.  Bisky had to bite her tongue to hold back her delight at the compliment, even if it was for the form she found most distasteful.

“You seem to like me just fine this way,” she said with another roll of her hips. His cock easily got hard underneath her. Hisoka grinned all the while, like he wasn’t rutting against her.

“I like most people that sit on my dick.”

Fair point.

She still had to get back at him for her sweet, precious table.

“Do you like that, Hisoka?” she put her hands on his deliciously hard, muscled stomach and pushed her ass down on his erection. Hisoka moaned, hands moving up to grab her hips. They almost met around her waist. “It feels like you do.”

Hisoka responded by pulling her down against him, sliding her back so she could feel the hard press of him between her folds. The friction made her sigh a little but it was drowned out by the achey moan Hisoka made. This would honestly be too easy. 

Bisky let herself get dragged against Hisoka’s cock. The stimulation to her clit was more than enough to keep her happy. She kept a close eye on his face, watching as a flush rose high on his cheeks and his eyes lidded while he panted and moaned.  Bisky braced her hands on his chest and rubbed at where his nipples would be under his clothes. That made him jolt and groan, head lolling to the side, eyes rolling up.

When Hisoka’s breathing turned to panting and she was starting to bounce on him from the ferocity of his grinding, she grabbed his wrists and pulled them off her waist so she could stand over him.  He looked at her mournfully, erection straining obviously through his pants. Bisky took a second to catch her breath. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and ignored the slick patch that was threatening to soak through her bloomers.

“Why did you stop?” Hisoka whined. He reached to palm at himself through his pants 

“Naughty boys who break tables don’t get special treatment,” she said. “Now touch yourself and don’t cum in your pants like a teenager.”

Hisoka didn’t seem to mind the change of pace and propped himself up, pushing his pants down so Bisky could see the dip of his hipbones and his flushed cock bump against his stomach. He didn’t waste any time in gripping himself and thumbing right under the head. He seemed to be pretty occupied so Bisky went back into her bedroom and opened up the chest at the foot of her bed. After some deliberation she picked out a sparkling purple dildo with a matching cock ring, along with a condom and some lube.

When she went back into the kitchen Hisoka was still touching himself, although she could see his hand was slick with cum. To be fair he didn't cum in his pants since he pushed them down. She rolled her eyes and put the goods on the countertop behind her, the cock ring stayed in her hand.

“Put this on,” she tossed it to Hisoka and it bounced off his forehead, breaking him out of his reverie.

He picked it up between two fingers, inspecting it in the light before giving her a salacious grin.

“I don’t think this will fit me.”

That earned him another eye roll.

“Put it on or get out.”

“So cruel. You wouldn’t make me walk all the way home with an erection, would you?”

The look on Bisky’s face plainly said, “Yes, I would.”

Hisoka stretched the ring over himself, wincing a little when it was secured around his base. He looked at Bisky expectantly.

“Well?” he asked.

“You’ll call me Miss Bisky,” she turned back to the counter and unwrapped a condom so she could slide it over the dildo. The lube bottle was tossed to Hisoka over her shoulder and he caught it with ease.

“And what if I don’t want to?” he asked.

“You must really never want to see me out of form again.”

Hisoka regarded the lube bottle and sighed. “If I must.”

“You must.”

She took the dildo and moved to sit on one of her now lonely chairs so she could face him. Hisoka was flushed and sweaty, shirt messy from the orgasm he managed to have in the few minutes she left the room. Bisky flapped her hand at him, motioning for him to move out of the remains of her table and Hisoka obliged.

“Well, Miss Bisky, what now? I’m curious as to what,” he looked at the dildo and swiped his tongue over his lips, “ _that_ is for.”

“I thought you’d be smart enough to figure that out on your own,” she said. “Go on, get yourself ready for it.”

The magician slipped his pants off and popped the cap to the lube bottle open. “This doesn’t seem like much of a punishment.”

Bisky smiled and hummed, her chin resting on her hand as she watched. She always did enjoy a show.

Hisoka was curious as to what she was planning, but complied nonetheless. He was always one to put on a show so he took his sweet time exposing himself, running a finger around his entrance before slipping it in with a sigh.  He leaned back on his unoccupied arm, the muscles straining, and fingered himself slowly, looking up at Bisky all the while.  He hoped it would get a rise out of her.  Maybe she’d reward him with a transformation if he did what she said.

One finger quickly turned to two, and Hisoka’s moans got louder. He muttered under his breath while he worked, cock twitching, brows furrowing as he slowly stopped focusing on Bisky watching him and started to chase his own pleasure.  Hisoka started to put his hips into it when pre started dripping down his cock, fucking his hand and spreading his fingers.

“That’s enough,” Bisky said, but Hisoka was too absorbed in his own pleasure to hear. Bisky got up, dildo in hand, and grabbed his chin jerking his face up so he would look at her.

“I said that’s enough.”

Hisoka panted, pupils blown wide, and he took in shaking breaths while Bisky stared him down. He nodded breathlessly, not so much out of obedience, rather desperation for what was in her hand. 

“Do you want this?” she held the dildo up.

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

Hisoka sighed through his nose, irritated. “Yes, Miss Bisky.”

She pat him on the cheek and handed the toy over. “Good boy.”

The toy had a suction cup on the base so it could stand by itself and Hisoka quickly set it on the floor, sinking down on it, moaning at the feel of being filled up and spread open. Bisky sat back down and watched him fuck himself on it. He reached for his cock and started to stroke himself off while he moved, the pace picking up as he chased his orgasm. Hisoka had no idea what he was supposed to be learning but he was having a great time.

Bisky just smiled at him, watching as he moaned and shuddered.

Hisoka grew more and more desperate, the pressure of arousal tightening behind his navel. Everything was getting hot, his whole body sensitive like an exposed nerve. The buildup continued, and he started whimpering, the muscles in his thighs twitching from the exertion. Just as it started to get unbearable he reached for the cock ring, then hesitated.

“C-can I, ah-aaa, take this off,” he gasped, “Miss Bisky?”

Bisky shrugged.

“You can try.”

Hisoka slowed his movements and looked at her. Bisky delighted in the look of dawning realization that something was off. Hisoka reached to pull the ring off and hissed when it wouldn’t budge. It felt like it got tighter.

“Bisky,” he whined. “I need to c-cum right now.”

“It’s Miss Bisky, and you can wait,” she smiled pleasantly. “Keep going, but slow down.”

Watching Hisoka realize he had to do what she said or he’d never get to cum was extraordinarily satisfying. A slight look of panic passed through his shiny, gold eyes, then a flash of anger, but he wound up moving again, slower this time.

“How does this come off?” Hisoka asked.

“When I tell it to. You’re moving too fast, slow down.”

Hisoka whined and slowed his motions on the dildo, burning shocks of pleasure shooting through him as he fucked himself torturously slow. 

“Take your hand off your cock,” Bisky said.

The look Hisoka gave her was pitiful, his eyes begging for her to change her mind. Bisky waited for him to move his hand away.

“Bisky--”

“Now you really have to stop your hand. It’s Miss Bisky, Hisoka.”

Hisoka defiantly kept his hand moving over his cock, head tilting back as he did. Bisky frowned and walked over, grabbing the offending wrist in a bone crushing grip.

“I’ll break all of your fingers,” she said, and Hisoka groaned, pre pulsing out of him at her words. “On both hands. Stop touching your cock or you’ll never get the ring off.”

Hisoka’s hair had long fallen out of place and his bangs stuck to his forehead with sweat. His eyes were glassy as he nodded. Bisky let go of his wrist. She sat back down in her seat and watched as Hisoka fucked himself slow.  His breathing came in heavier than before and his cock flushed a deeper and deeper red. His exposed skin showed the same feverish flush.

“You look good like this,” Bisky said.

All Hisoka could do was let out a choked moan and shakily drop himself down on the silicone cock.  The slower pace was riling him up to the point of delirium.

“B-Bisky, haa, M-Miss Bisky, _f-fuck_ ,” it was hard for him to think at this point. “I-It hurts…”

Bisky smiled. “Good. Do you feel sorry for breaking my table?  It was very expensive, an antique, you know.”

Hisoka nodded as he gasped, whole body trembling.

“Can I go faster? Please, I need to, oh my g-god, I need to cum.”

“I didn’t hear an apology. Stop moving.”

Hisoka actually looked upset at that, but Bisky stared him down until he stopped moving. He sank down the rest of the way, whining and whimpering with every exhale. His fingers trembled and his stomach twitched, every bit of him on fire with arousal and overstimulation. The sight made Bisky lick her lips. Hisoka looked divine like this. He was like a marble statue that she got to break apart piece by piece.

“Are you sorry for breaking my table?” she asked again.

Hisoka nodded fiercely, cock flexing and twitching. It was going from red to vaguely purple and weeping precum.

“I need to hear you,” Bisky said, voice singsong.

“I-I’m sorry!” he choked out. His breathing was becoming more labored, strained even, and she could hear the tension in his voice.

“Sorry for what, Hisoka? You have to be clear or I won’t know what you’re talking about.”

The next sound out of his mouth was a choked sob and Bisky marveled at the stream of tears that started down his cheeks. “Miss Bisky, I’m, I-I’m so s-sorry. It hurts so much, f-fuck, please, I n-need it so bad…”

Bisky waited patiently for him to say what for. If Hisoka was in the right state of mind she was sure he’d comment on the rapturous way she was looking at him, her cheeks flushed, breathing heavy.

“I’m sorry for breaking, haaa, f-for breaking the table,” he said.  He started to grind down against the toy in his ass unintentionally, he couldn’t help it.

“Oh, Hisoka,” Bisky said. She chewed on her lip while she committed the image to memory. “Be a good boy and cum for me.”

The cock ring snapped in half at those words and Hisoka wailed like he was being killed, thick ropes of cum spurting out over his chest, cock pulsing. His eyes rolled back and drool dripped down the side of his mouth as he finally released everything that had been pent up. His orgasm seemed to stretch on for ages but his cock finally stopped twitching and he picked himself off the dildo before curling up on the floor, sniffling. Bisky let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. If she could only see one thing for the rest of her life it would probably be that.

Hisoka laid on the floor trembling like a leaf.  The slightest shift of air in the room had him twitching he was so keyed up.  Bisky finally got up and walked over to him, peering down at his wet face. The look she gave him was surprisingly tender and she wiped some of the tears off his cheeks.

“See? Manners are important.”

Hisoka whined and closed his eyes, a few tears still rolling down his cheeks. He was going to need some time to recover from the that, even if he was particularly strong. She might have to keep him if he could look like this. Bisky pet his head for a moment and then went to collect the dildo and the fallen magazines that scattered when Hisoka broke her table. 

“If you want the shower is down the hall to your left. You can see yourself out, but make sure you clean up your mess first,” Bisky said.

She went into her bedroom and spared Hisoka one last glance before shutting the door behind her. Bisky was definitely in need of some alone time after that. Hisoka would be fine on his own. That’s what he got for breaking her things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka's getting dicked down in the next one w the return of big Bisky rip also nen sex toys are probably a thing that's how the cock ring worked probably


	3. Knocked Down a Peg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka gets fucked in the butthole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had zero motivation to finish this but shout out to http://happyclappyhippydrift.tumblr.com/ for giving me that motivation,

Hisoka had come out of nowhere it seemed, and even Bisky had to say that his zetsu was perfect. Still, she didn’t appreciate getting kneed in the back while she was doing some peaceful meditation. It was almost comical. Bisky had been sitting, hands folded and eyes closed, appreciating the serenity of nature, and then she was flying like a ragdoll before she could even crack an eye to see what was in the area.

When she got back to her feet Hisoka was there, grinning, aura flared.

His previous attempts at making her break form were much less volatile.  Teasing and coaxing, sudden appearances and even quicker disappearances. Once she was trying on clothes in a store and when she reached for a cute camisole it was mysteriously six sizes bigger than what she knew she picked out. Clearly he was getting impatient.  Bisky was just getting irritated. When she imagined a young, handsome man vying for her attention this wasn’t what she had in mind.

“Best two out of three,” Hisoka said, smug smirk painted across his pretty, pretty face. “The first point is for first blood, then we can decide with pins. Though I can’t say I would mind being pinned by you~.”

He gave her a very obvious once over.

“Well, the real you, anyway.”

Anger flared through her and Bisky got to her feet, glaring at him. She wouldn’t let Hisoka get to her.  She could only imagine how annoyed she’d feel for months on end if Hisoka got a rise out of her like he wanted. She didn’t want to give him the satisfaction.

Bisky left a dent in the sun hardened dirt when she kicked off to rush Hisoka.  Her blows were met with blocks and she had to admire how fluidly he moved. The hand to his gut was pushed away with his forearm, the knee to his hip missed when he pivoted on his heel. The flat hand with sharp, manicured nails aiming to jab her in the stomach was blocked with just Bisky’s ten. The smug look she gave Hisoka quickly turned sour when the magician reached up to tug at one of her pigtails like a boy in the schoolyard.

Her muscles flexed, near bursting at the seams, but Bisky just managed to contain herself when she kneed him in the solar plexus. Hisoka skid back with a wheeze but stayed on his feet. He had the audacity to chuckle. 

“It’s first blood, how was that supposed to make me bleed?” he laughed.

Hisoka’s mirth and Bisky’s anger were rising at the same rate and her body was aching, burning with fire to just let go and tear him limb from limb. But she was a lady. A proper lady goddammit.  

Bisky was so busy trying to focus herself that she didn’t notice Hisoka flick a playing card towards her. It flew just close enough to thinly slice the delicate skin of her cheek.  Bisky flinched, then raised her fingers to her face, pulling them away to see blood filling in the lines of her fingerprints.

“That’s one point for me,” Hisoka said.

Now Bisky was a proper lady, she prided herself on her adorable looks and her (mostly) pleasant demeanor. But Hisoka purposely landed a hit on her cute, princess face and when she looked at the blood on her fingers it started to encompass her vision, the red spreading from her fingers, to the ground, to the edges of her sight.

When she finally blinked the red away she was pressing Hisoka’s face into the ground with one large hand. The seams of her dress were popped and frayed, her hair wild and loose around her face, falling over the both of them. Her thick muscled legs covered Hisoka’s back and kept him from sucking in the precious air he needed to stay conscious.

The first thing she wondered was why he didn’t have any smart comment to give her, but she leaned down to see his lips were becoming tinged with blue. She let go off him and climbed off his back, somewhat embarrassed that she let her anger get the best of her.  Hisoka gasped for breath now that Bisky was no longer weighing him down but didn’t move.  Now that she got a better look at him she noticed that the transmuter was bruised and bloodied, his clothes torn and covered with grass stains. Clearly some finer details were gone from her memory but she figured it was safe to say she won the asinine game Hisoka was playing.

Rather than say something to Hisoka, Bisky decided to sit back down, still in her large hulking form. She crossed her legs and brushed her hair back out of her face while Hisoka struggled to breathe and sit up. He really was decades too early to be fighting her.

What was she going to do with him?

Hisoka needed a fair bit of time just get to his knees. Bisky decided she liked him like that.

Despite the fact that he looked like he was victim to a tragic steamrolling accident, Hisoka brushed his hair out of his eyes and flashed a grin at Bisky. She could understand the desire to keep up appearances.

“You,” she said, “are a pain in my ass.”

“And you’re a pain in mine,” he said with a wink. Bisky glanced down and of course he was hard. He really was a masochist.

“What do you want from me?” she asked. Rather than just continuously beat the absolute hell out of him, Bisky decided that maybe there was something else that could be done. There was a pattern forming and she wasn’t sure if she liked it. It always seemed to end with her having beaten Hisoka within an inch of his life, the aforementioned magician usually sporting an erection, and then sex. She was too old for this.

“I want to get to know you,” he said, voice still raspy. Somehow it sounded lewd.

Bisky stared at him hard.  Hisoka took the opportunity to preen despite looking like he’d been put through a woodchipper. He was a cocky upstart that took every opportunity they met into a fight or fuck.  The only sincere thing about him was that he wanted her, and in her huge beast of a form no less.

She supposed she’d have to teach him about respect.  It would really be a waste to kill someone with such a hot body and pretty face.  Maybe he wasn’t a totally lost cause.  If anything she might be able to break him out of this habit of pissing her off until she was thirsting for his blood.

Instead of shrinking herself back down to her preferred size she approached Hisoka. He was still trying to gather his bearings on the ground, she really did almost crush him to death that time.  Hisoka looked up, eyes twinkling with delight at the sight of her. Bisky tilted his chin up and brushed her thumb over his split lip.

“I’m staying at the Kestyn Hotel in Joyka City next week, room four oh six,” she said.

Hisoka’s eyes widened marginally with the dawning realization that he “won.”

“Finally falling for my charms?” he licked her thumb, his tongue hot against her skin.

“Mmm, something like that,” Bisky replied. 

She didn’t feel like wasting anymore time so she pushed Hisoka over. His back hit the ground and he let out a little groan that sounded more pleasured than pained. Bisky was certain he’d show up. It was like leading a lamb to slaughter honestly, but she wasn’t about to let him get away with getting a rise out of her like this all the time. She’d teach him a lesson that’d finally stick.

***

Bisky was in the bath when she felt that now familiar aura snaking its tendrils into her hotel room.  Count on Hisoka to have the worst timing. The idea he somehow showed up at this time on purpose, knowing she was preoccupied, floated around in the back of her mind.

Whatever.  He could wait.  It’s not like she was going anywhere. If he wanted to snoop around he could entertain himself that way.  Bisky sighed and sunk into the warm, perfumed water, allowing herself to relax just a little more before she had to deal with her newest boy toy.

Her peace was interrupted by the sound of Hisoka rifling around her things.  Bisky was reclined in the tub, eyes closed, serene expression broken up by irritated little twitches of her nose every time her sensitive ears picked up the slide of a drawer opening, or the rustling of sheets. She didn’t even have that many personal effects with her at the moment, it was a hotel room after all. The fact that Hisoka had the nerve to nose around when he obviously knew she was here was irking her.

Finally, after hearing the sliding doors of the closet open and Hisoka humming some annoying little tune while he rifled through her clothes, Bisky got up out of the bath. So much for relaxing. She dried herself off angrily, rubbing her delicate skin ferociously with her towel before realizing that Hisoka had managed to try her temper and she hadn’t even seen him yet. He was winning  a fight he hadn’t even started. The thought made her jaw set. Bisky decided to drop the towel and summoned her nen construct instead. Cookie got to work rubbing lotion into her skin. Once she was moisturized Bisky took in a deep breath to calm her nerves and stepped out of the bathroom.

Hisoka was standing in front of the mirrored doors of the closet, holding her light blue crinoline dress up to his chest like he could manage to squeeze himself into it. He looked over at her excitedly when the bathroom door opened, but his face fell once he saw she was in her petite form.

“Oh,” Hisoka said, the disappointment in his tone palpable.

Even if Bisky felt confident and beautiful when she was small and cute like this, there was something about someone looking at her her naked and being so obviously unenthused that stung. She didn’t let it show on her face but her temperature was already starting to boil.

“You have a lot of nerve going through my things like that,” Bisky said.

Hisoka glanced back down at the dress in his hands and let it drop to the floor. He went the extra mile and let the heel of his boot grind into the fabric when he shifted his stance.

“I thought I was getting a reward when I came here,” he said. 

It was amazing what this clown did to her blood pressure. Hisoka peered at his long nails, disinterested. They were painted a deep violet that matched the dark navy and gold color scheme of his outfit.

“I remember you saying you wanted to get to know me,” Bisky cocked a hip out and gestured at her naked body. “This is certainly more than you’ve ever known.”

Hisoka had the audacity to suck his teeth at her and Bisky swore she felt a blood vessel in her temple throb.

“Mmm, I wouldn’t say that,” he said. Hisoka glanced at her like it was a chore; a short once over followed by his lip curling in distaste. “I’d hardly call this you.”

Deep breaths, Bisky thought to herself. The only reason she’d invited Hisoka here was to teach him a lesson for going after her, for constantly testing her patience. Now she was in front of him, totally naked, and he was complaining?

“This is as much of me as you’re ever going to see,” Bisky snapped.

The odd pair looked at each other for a moment. Bisky was trying and failing to keep her face from twisting in annoyance, and Hisoka crossed his arms, looking at her expectantly while he drummed his fingers against his muscled forearm.  After a terse moment Hisoka sighed, shrugging his shoulders with an almost resigned look on his face on his pretty, pretty face.

“I have no interest in you like this,” Bisky’s blood was simmering, heating her skin and fanning her irritation. “It’s distasteful. I enjoyed our spar but if this is the payout I think I’ll have to pass.”

She was boiling.

Hisoka twiddled his fingers goodbye and began to walk to the door. The heel of his shoe caught on the edge of the dress he so callously dropped on the floor, and when the fabric ripped, so did Bisky’s self control. 

When Hisoka put his hand on the cool metal doorknob, a contrasting warmth settled on his shoulder. The warmth quickly turned to pressure and a little moan spilled out of him.

“Interested now?” Bisky asked, voice deeper, more sultry with her increased size.

Hisoka swallowed. “I think I need some more convincing.”

Bisky clamped her hand down harder, feeling Hisoka’s bones bending underneath her grip, a slight pop coming from his shoulder. He finally turned his head to look at her, and that little gasp of delight, the flush that settled high on his sharp cheekbones, that’s the reaction that Bisky wanted.

Now she was going to ruin him.

“On the bed,” she said, and Hisoka eagerly followed her order. Bisky was still mad. Mad that Hisoka managed to get a rise out of her again, mad that she snapped and switched into her brute form, mad that Hisoka liked it so much, and she was pissed at how readily he listened to her when she towered over him.

Bisky walked over to the foot of the bed and Hisoka gazed up at her, biting his lip. He was laid back on the pillows, legs spread, eyes lidded. How was she going to discipline such an eager annoyance?

“What do you want me to do?” Hisoka sounded near breathless already. She’d hardly done anything. “Tell me.”

She stared at him, tapping a foot. What to do, what to do? There wasn’t any doubt in her mind that Hisoka would love any punishment she doled out. She had to figure something else out.

“Bisky~,” Hisoka whined. He fisted the sheets in his hands.

“I want you to shut up,” she snapped.

Hisoka opened his mouth, then shut it.  He kept his eyes on her and Bisky stared him down. What was she going to do with him? Maybe she should just kill him, save herself from any future headaches. But he was so hot. She really needed to get her priorities in order. Was she really the type to spare someone because she found them sexually attractive?

Hisoka palmed himself, tilting his head back and groaning, the white plane of his neck exposed. 

Yeah. Yeah she was. 

“Keep touching yourself. If you cum I’ll put that cock ring on you again and you’ll need an exorcist to get it off,” Bisky said.

Hisoka complied, still holding back his moans but starting to pant while he ground up against his hand. Bisky brought a nice collection of toys with her since her intention from the very start was to fuck him. How exactly she would fuck him into submission was the question.  While Hisoka made a mess of himself on the bed Bisky went to the closet he’d be rifling through before. A pink duffle bag laid undisturbed on the floor and she unzipped it to reveal a collection of dildos and plugs. 

She listened to Hisoka squirm and whine, obviously trying to entice her with his noises.  Unlike him, she had some amount of self control, so she held a dildo in each hand, debating which she’d use. The glass one was new, and handcrafted to her specifications, and the other was an enormous pink silicone cock for the size queen in her. Bisky looked over at the bed. Hisoka was already hard as hell and looked borderline obscene. The glass cock went back in the bag. He didn’t deserve anything that nice yet.

Once the harness was settled nicely around her hips and the dildo was secure, she moved back over to the bed, settling so she on her knees and looking down at the magician. Honestly Hisoka was a sight. He’d stripped in the short time she was away leaving his hard, dripping cock on display against the hard muscles of his stomach. Don’t drool, Bisky, she thought. His head didn’t need to get any bigger.

Hisoka cracked an eye open and smirked when he caught sight of the huge thick cock Bisky was wearing. “Someone’s happy to see me.”

She rolled her eyes. “Sit up,” she ordered. “On your knees.”

“So authoritative,” he purred. Despite his obvious mirth, Hisoka complied.  It was honestly unfair how attractive he was. The light sheen of sweat covering his skin almost made it seem like he was glowing under the hotel light. A pretty pink flush kissed his cheeks, his shoulders, the head of his cock, and the sharp curve of his jawline begged to be kissed.

Bisky swallowed and reached for his hair, clenching her fingers in the gelled locks. She pulled his face close to the tip of the dildo.

“Suck me off.”

Hisoka shuddered. Without a word he let his mouth fall open, tongue lolling out and glistening with saliva. He licked at the tip, tongue dragging over the silicone so slowly it was almost obscene to look at. It took a tremendous amount of willpower to not blush like a bashful virgin while Hisoka tongued at the cock, moaning like he was the one getting blown.

Neither of them should have been able to get direct pleasure from what was happening, but when Hisoka slid the first half into his mouth Bisky shuddered, the hair on the back of her neck standing on end while he moaned.

One clawed hand reached up to grab the base. Bisky tightened her grip in Hisoka’s hair and his eyes fluttered shut as he bobbed her head. She couldn’t moan, it would be ridiculous -she couldn’t feel anything-, but when Hisoka pulled back, looking her dead in the eyes while his teeth scraped against the cockhead, she had to bite her lip.

Before she could tell him to stop he leaned forward, taking the entire cock into his mouth and down hs throat.

God, she almost raised a hand to fan herself. Hisoka moaned around the cock like he was getting paid for it. Wait, she was supposed to be teaching him a lesson. Disciplining him, or something like that. She didn’t like how the tides had turned. Hisoka should be a quivering mess and at her mercy, not the other way around. In an attempt to regain dominance Bisky thrust into his throat without warning. Instead of choking, Hisoka’s eyes rolled back. He reached to hold onto Bisky’s ass as drool spilled from his lips and down his chin. For some reason Bisky thrust into his mouth again, some bit of insanity in the back of her head thinking she’d get a different response from doing the same thing.

The moan he let out traveled through the dildo, and Bisky could feel the faintest vibration against her clit as his nails dug into her skin. She didn’t even feel him break the skin. Little rivulets of blood trailing down her thighs while Hisoka looked up at her, eyes begging her to fuck his throat.

She pulled out of his mouth. Hisoka whined, looking absolutely ravished. His lips were swollen and glistened with spit. Strands of hair fell in face and over his eyes.

“Why,” he panted. “Why did you stop? Choke me on your cock, Bisky, please.”

Even if his begging sent a shock up her spine, she put a hand on his chest and shoved him back onto the bed. He was enjoying too much. She wasn’t actually trying to reward him. Hisoka made a grab for her forearm as he went down. He pulled Bisky down over him and leaned his head up, near desperate for a kiss. Bisky leaned back and pushed him back down when he tried to follow.

“Biskyyyyy,” he whined. She glanced at his stomach and noticed streaks of white on his abs even though he was still hard. He really did have a hair trigger. How was she going to put him in place if he came every time she tried to do it.

Oh. Well, that might work.

Hisoka didn’t take well to being ignored, even if it was for a second. He sat up and reached to grope at Bisky’s large chest, breathing ragged, eyes glazed with lust.

“Come on, I can’t wait,” he said. His soft lips trailed across her collarbone. “Don’t make me beg again.”

Bisky grinned, the idea that took root in her head too good to pass up. Again, she pushed Hisoka back. She moved to turn him onto his stomach. He didn’t seem to mind judging by the way he lifted his ass up and, oh.

“And you asked if I was happy to see you,” she flicked the gemmed buttplug and Hisoka gasped. She could see the sheen of lube around his entrance. Clearly he’d been looking forward to this. 

“W-what can I say?” He jumped when she pushed against the base. “I like to...come prepared.”

Bisky almost called the whole thing off because of that shitty pun. Instead she pulled the plug out, appreciating the startled groan Hisoka made when she did.

“Saves me the effort,” Bisky said. She moved to line herself up. “How do you want it?”

Hisoka turned his head, cheek pressed against the pillow. “Mhm...destroy me, Bisky~.”

Oh she would. Bisky rolled her hips forward, watching as inches of silicone disappeared into Hisoka. The magician gasped and clenched at the sheets.

“Oh, yesss,” Hisoka sighed. “Give it to me.”

She placed her large hands on either side of his hips and moved slowly, pulling out and thrusting in at the same leisurely pace. Hisoka wiggled under her. Obviously expecting her to pick up the pace.

“Harder,” Hisoka groaned, rolling his hips back against hers.

Bisky laughed and that gave Hisoka pause.

“Is there a joke I’m missing?” he asked. 

“I just think it’s funny you think you’re going to get your way,” Bisky said.

Hisoka huffed. “Asking for you to pick up the pace is hardly ‘getting my way’.”

Bisky leaned over Hisoka, letting her weight push him down against the bed. She nipped at his ear, teasing him by tonguing at his earring.

“I’m going to fuck you so slow and gentle you’ll cum over and over again,” Bisky whispered. “You’ll be sick of it by the time I’m done with you.”

He shuddered and groaned at the idea, but still pushed back against her. “I could never get sick of you.”

“We’ll see.” With that she returned to rolling into Hisoka slowly. He gasped when she pushed all the way in, but she could feel the impatience bubbling under his skin. If he wanted her so badly he could have her. Bisky was going to have fun with it. She did love to see him cry.

“H-haa, B-Bisky,” Hisoka groaned. He rolled his hips against the bed in an attempt to get some friction on his aching cock. He was already dripping a puddle on the bed. “Come on, fuck me like you mean it.”

He may have been able to get a rise out of her while they fought, but not now. Bisky pressed her chest to his back, pinning him so he wouldn’t be able to rub his cock against the bed. He’d come the way she wanted.

Sure enough, even if he was desperate for her to move faster, Hisoka’s breath caught in his throat, and he tore holes in the sheets as he came. Bisky didn’t stop or pick up the pace.Her hips rolled into him slow and steady. Now was when things would get fun.

Hisoka’s breath was ragged, and he whined high from the back of his throat. With how over sensitive he was after coming he’d be feeling everything more intensely.

“I, I need a minute,” he choked out, “Bisky, I-!”

He trembled underneath her and Bisky kept her pace. His next orgasm came quickly.  Hisoka moaned louder than before, and he just couldn’t seem to catch his breath. Bisky grinned to herself. She was dripping wet, slickness running down the insides of her thighs, but seeing him like this was more than enough for her.

“Don’t you want a turn?” Hisoka could barely keep the tremor out of his voice. It was obvious he was just trying to get a reprieve. “I like r-reciprocating, you know.”

“I’m more than satisfied,” Bisky thrust deep into him and Hisoka choked out a sob. “Don’t worry about me.”

“B-Bisky-” He didn’t get to finish, interrupted by another orgasm. Sweat dripped down his skin and he buried his face into the pillow. It was almost too much for him. It was near torture being fucked like this, but that’s what Bisky wanted in the first place. She smiled against his shoulder, loving the way he shook underneath her.

“Please,” Hisoka lifted his head from the pillow with a gasp. His face was wet, eyes starting to brim with tears. “It’s t-too much, I-I’m fuck!”

Bisky brushed a thumb against his cheek and cooed at him. What a cute little thing he was when he was like this. “Be a good boy, Hisoka. This is your reward.” She pulled out slowly, leaving just the head pressed inside. “Does it feel good?”

“So good, p-please,” he groaned, shivering as he came again. “I-I don’t know if I can do anymore.”

“I thought you liked a  challenge,” Bisky said. Hisoka looked over his shoulder at her, drool dripping down his chin, face flushed like he was feverish. “Are you giving up, Hisoka?”

“...N-no,” he muttered. Bisky slid back inside and Hisoka cried for real this time, the pleasure overwhelming him. It was music to her ears.

“Do you like it when I fuck you like this, Hisoka?” she purred.

Hisoka nodded quickly and pushed back against Bisky again, desperate.

“Then you should be fine being my pet for the rest of the night.”

He shuddered again, nails digging into the mattress. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
